


Смертельный треугольник

by Hunter_Anteya



Series: Двое из ГИДРЫ и суперсолдат [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_Anteya/pseuds/Hunter_Anteya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ночь, ринг, два бойца ГИДРЫ и суперсолдат.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Смертельный треугольник

**Author's Note:**

> Саундтреки:  
> Jamie N Commons - Karma (Hardline)   
> DMX - X Gon Give It to Ya

— Имя.

— Грант.

— Фамилия.

— Уорд.

Мужчина в чёрной форме поднял глаза от своих записей и посмотрел на паренька лет двадцати.

— Брат что ли? — хмыкнул он, щёлкая ручкой и закрывая папку.

Грант сжал зубы.

— Ох ты, как мы ненавидим братца. Ха-ха, похвально, малец, в нашем деле ненависть — двигатель процесса. Только это… не беги его убивать, как только возьмёшь пукалку в руки, лады?

— Да, сэр! — вытянулся Грант по струнке и высоко задрал голову.

— Отставить. Будешь хернёй маяться, когда начальство шляться рядом станет. Я Рамлоу. Просто Рамлоу, без этих уёбских сэр, мистер, капитан, сержант и бла-бла-бла. Уяснил?

— Так точно.

— Молодца. Ну что, Грант, идём, покажу твои хоромы.

***

 

— А тебя неплохо вымуштровали. Щ.И.Т. же ещё не брался за твоё обучение?

— Так точно. Только теория.

— Ну как всегда, блять. Куча нахуй никому не нужной херни, а потом в мишень с метра не попадут. Ладно, смотри сюда. На спусковом палец держать только, если собрался стрелять. Прицеливаешься, запугиваешь, просто в руках вертишь — палец долой. У нас парочка уёбков себе пальцы поостреливали, один умудрился тренеру плечо прострелить. Уяснил?

— Так точно, — уже не так бодро ответил Уорд, дёрнувшись, когда Рамлоу сделал резкий шаг в его сторону.

— Молодца. Давай, ещё один магазин и на татами.

***

 

— Уорд, мать твою! Какого хуя ты творишь?! Приказано же отходить!

— Рамлоу, но ведь Зимний…

— Зимний, блять, сам по себе!

— Он без прикрытия!

— Этому ублюдку прикрытие не нужно. Отмороженный настолько, что… Ха, крутая шутка. Ну вон, смотри, — Брок кивнул в сторону Зимнего солдата, засевшего за углом одного из домов. Серо-чёрная экипировка делала его незаметным в рассветном сумраке.

Один выстрел — короткий хлопок — и винтовка Солдата скрывается за его спиной. Грант успел только моргнуть, когда Зимнего уже не было в укрытии.

Мгновение — и часовая бомба, запущенная выстрелом Зимнего, разнесла офис одного из шпионов Щ.И.Т.а.

— Уяснил? Марш за третьим, я прикрываю. Прикрытие, мать твою, для призрака. Ещё что за хуйню выдумаешь? Уорд, тебе в Щ.И.Т.е мозги промывают что ли? Блять, прикрытие! Для Зимнего!

— Да понял я, отьебись.

— То-то же. Сегодня на отработку. Давай-давай, мне похуй на твои свиданья-потрахушки.

***

 

Грант чувствовал усталость. Даже не так. Он был усталостью.

Глаза закрывались, тело ныло, голова была тяжёлой. Поморщился от тупой боли в рёбрах — сегодняшний спарринг три-на-одного, к которому вскоре присоединился и Зимний Солдат, выбил из Гранта все силы. Рамлоу отсутствовал — с другой частью группы отправился на зачистку. Наверное, потому к ним и приставили Зимнего — тот хоть и не такой разговорчивый, как Брок (точнее, вообще не был), но по жестокости обходил командира У.Д.А.Р.а в разы. Зимний не матерился, как Рамлоу, не ржал над всеми, не отвешивал оплеухи, не пинал, пока они валялись на полу в бессилии. Он подходил, если ты задержался на татами больше чем на две минуты, хватал за ворот футболки и рывком ставил на ноги, тут же принимая боевую стойку и нанося такие уверенные и выверенные удары, что через полминуты все снова оказывались лицом в пол.

Уорд видел Зимнего четвёртый раз. Впервые он едва его не снял (ну, попробовал), пока Рамлоу, рявкнув «Отставить, это свой», не опустил дуло его автомата. Потом Зимнего он видел издалека — тот даже не летал с ними на квинджетах. Выполнял лично своё задание, о котором, даже Рамлоу, как догадывался Уорд, не знал, и беззвучно уходил. И сегодня — на тренировке.

Нужен душ. Грант это знал, ощущая зуд по всей коже — он здорово вспотел, да и под струями ощущал себя не солдатом на два фронта, а нормальным человеком. Пожалуй, только душ единственная его роскошь — армейская жёсткая койка, грубый стол и стул, дешёвая лампа под потолком — вот и всё, что он имел в своей комнате на базе.

Тренировка с Зимним Солдатом вышла крайне изнуряющей, но полезной. Теперь Грант знал все свои слабые стороны, над которыми нужно будет поработать в будущем. С Броком они отрабатывали чистые удары, а в рукопашный бой он вступал редко, но с опытом и завоёванным доверием его скоро станут отправлять на более серьёзные миссии. Там уж точно не будет группы поддержки Щ.И.Т.а или ГИДРЫ. Зимний хоть и действовал грубо и безжалостно, оставляя ноющую боль и следы по всему телу, урок всё же преподал отличный. А Грант дураком не был.

Зимний Солдат имел интересный стиль боя, не давал привыкнуть и подстроиться, сразу бил наповал, сбивал с ног, усаживался на бёдра и вынуждал принять полную капитуляцию. Первые два падения и знакомство со знаменитым треугольником Зимнего Солдата Грант пережил с сущим ужасом, после — понял, что Агент из себя не выйдет и полностью контролирует свою силу. Та же рука, эта странная, железная, такая функциональная рука…

Мысли приняли неожиданный оборот, принося за собой в измученное тело жгучее тепло, медленно скапливающиеся в низу живота. Этот приём, вкупе со стальными мышцами Агента, эти длинные мощные ноги, которые выдерживали весь его вес и прыжки с огромных высот без последствий. И. Эта. Ёбанная. Рука.

Грант громко сглотнул и переключил воду с едва тёплой на ледяную. Такие мысли его не то, что напугали — в конце концов, Уорд ушёл из академии совсем не из-за скуки. А в ГИДРЕ всем глубоко похуй кого и в каких позах ты трахаешь. Главное, чтобы это не угрожало их целям. Такие мысли напрягали тем, что были о Зимнем Солдате. Это ведь машина, сделанная из человека. Машина с горячей кожей, мягкой, упругой, тугими мышцами, которые ощущались даже через грубую ткань, пухлыми, краснеющими, почти улыбающимися в бою губами… Блять.

Дрочить на Зимнего Солдата показалось совсем уж полным грехопадением. Грант наскоро вытерся полотенцем, скрипя зубами. И зачем он отказывал той цыпочке вчера в баре? Хотя бы снять какого-то мужика завтра. К счастью, с этим у него проблем не было.

Спать со стояком ещё позорнее, чем дрочить на Агента. Лучший выход — пойти и проветриться. А куда можно сходить на базе ГИДРЫ, чтобы не вызвать подозрений? Верно. В спортзал.

Мягкие штаны не приносили особых неудобств, хотя футболка промокла от пота. Гранта бросало то в жар, то в холод от представившихся картинок — если бы сейчас вышел кто-то из руководства, непонятно зачем задержавшийся, то стало бы очень и очень неловко. Не Гранту, конечно, но видеть очередного задохлика покрасневшим и почти задыхавшимся от смущения именно сейчас хотелось меньше всего. А вот если вышел бы кто-то из группы… Ну, благодаря попойкам Уорд знал, что и с кем светит.

К разочарованию подошедшего к спортзалу Гранта, там уже кто-то занимался. Но он не единственный полуночный мученик за всю историю ГИДРЫ. Всё же большая часть базы оставалась на ночь, а приводить кого-то чужого — хоть и супруга — строго-настрого запрещено. Выбор оставался невелик.

Уже собравшись развернуться и пойти хотя бы на балкон, Уорд осознал, что хрипы и стоны, раздававшиеся за закрытой дверью, отнюдь не похожи на звуки поколачивания груши. Хотя бы потому, что голосов двое. Один из которых крайне знакомо ругался.

— Блять, да… ещё, ещё, глубже. Твою мать, тебе там в камере порнуху крутят? Да, да! Ох, ебать, ещё!

Низкий хрип заставил Уорда вздрогнуть, а его член потяжелеть.

— Ахуеть. Серьёзно, блять, откуда…

— Не думал, что киллеры так умеют, да?

— Ха, ты знаешь, что могу, шлюшка. А тебе не положено такое знать. Ох, блять, как же я скучал по твоему ротику.

— Заткнись.

— Щас, минуту, дай передохнуть, всё сделаю в полном ажуре.

— Да закрой ебало, кто-то за дверью.

— Похуй. Иди ко мне, шлюшка. Твоя дырочка уже зажила, а?

— Да ёбанный пиздец, Рамлоу, заткнись!

— Не трепли нервишки, сейчас проверим.

Уорд пыталась отмереть и по-быстрому свалить в свою комнату, но член пульсировал, а тонкий хлопок болезненно тёрся о горячую кожу, он не мог и шагу сделать.

Дверь открылась рывком, благо, что внутрь — иначе пропахал бы Уорд своим членом бетон.

— А ты блять что тут забыл? Пиздуй в свою конуру, Уорд. Вуайерист что ли? Блять, ну не долбись ты тут, вали уже.

Раскрасневшийся, с растрёпанными чёрными волосами, не менее чёрными глазами, со сбитым дыханием и в одних лишь спортивных штанах, низко спущенных на бёдрах, Рамлоу вызвал очередной спазм внизу живота. Да такой силы, что у Гранта перед глазами на секунду побелело.

— Рамлоу, блять, что ты там припизделся к двери?

Уорд вздрогнул от низкого, кажется, впервые услышанном вообще, но всё же знакомого, голоса. За дверью никого не видно, но, судя по виду Рамлоу, не сложно догадаться, в каком виде был говоривший.

— Да у нас тут полуночник. Уорда Гранта помнишь? — обернувшись, бросил Брок. Затем повернул голову обратно, опустил взгляд на живот подчинённого. — Ох ебать. Эй, у нас пополнение. Ты вроде не против тройничка, да?

— Какой нахуй…

Позади Рамлоу вдруг появилась взлохмаченная голова Агента.

— Я… — попытался оправдаться красный как звезда Зимнего Грант, но при взгляде на алые губы забыл все слова. Эти губы даже краснее, чем он себе представлял. Словно в крови измазали.

Брок хмыкнул, переведя прищуренный взгляд на Зимнего. Тот криво улыбнулся, протянул бионическую руку и схватил Уорда за ворот футболки. Грант почти задохнулся, когда механизмы пришли в действие и потянули его прямо в руки Брока и Агента.

Двери захлопнулись с тихим щелчком и поворотом ключа.

Словно заколдованный, Грант сделал несколько шагов, ведомый металлом и будто окровавленными губами.

— Кто первый? — Зимний усмехнулся, переведя возбужденный взгляд на Брока и крепко удерживая Уорда. Грант едва удержался на ногах.

Тот Зимний Солдат, что тренировал его сегодня, сходился в жёстком спарринге, остался где-то далеко на задворках разума. Этот — похотливый, пышущий жаром, такой дьявольски сексуальный Зимний Солдат не пугал ни рукой, ни напором. В мозгу вспыхнул тот злоебучий приём, выбив из головы Гранта последние связные мысли.

— Детка готова, — хрипло хохотнул Брок, втянув Зимнего в глубокий, мокрый поцелуй, при этом не отводя тёмного взгляда от едва дышащего и сжимающего член через штаны Уорда.

Зимний рассмеялся в ответ, мазнув языком напоследок по тонким губам Брока. Прикусил нижнюю, облизал. Посмотрел на Гранта, гибко потянулся к нему, переместил ледяную руку с ворота футболки на шею, поднял голову и повторил то же с губами Гранта. Целовал, кусал и слизывал тёмные бусины крови, пока Грант не пришёл в себе и не стал отвечать — пылко, влажно и горячо, лаская языком, проводя им по острым зубам, прихватывая пухлые губы своими губами, оттягивая и откровенно постанывая.

Зимнего сменил Рамлоу, и Грант не заметил, как с него исчезла одежда. Горячие и ледяная руки гладили его, болезненно и жёстко, не жалея, жадно, сжимая и щекоча. Гранту казалось, что ещё немного, и из него слепят кого-то совершенно другого.

Поцелуи с Броком оказались ещё более жестокими и с большей кровью, чем с Агентом. Губы, казалось, истёрлись до мяса, но оторваться невозможно. Не тогда, когда зубы Зимнего оставляли тёмно-фиолетовые, почти чёрные жгучие пятна на плечах Гранта. За дверью мог ходить ещё кто-то такой же любопытный.

Маты всегда казались Гранту слишком жёсткими для секса. Оказалось, что ему казалось.

Искусственная кожа холодила спину, живая — горячая, влажная, накрыла сверху. Грант застонал, ощутив прохладные пальцы на члене.

— Тише, а то байки травить завтра не сможешь, — хохотнул Рамлоу где-то слева. Грант попытался поймать его расплывающимся взглядом, но видел лишь чёрные волосы Зимнего, склонившегося над ним. И алые губы.

— Слушай, я думал, что этот придурок в меня въебался, а он, кажись, по тебе течёт. Да ты знатная шлюха, Зимний!

— Кто бы говорил, — шёпотом ответил ему Агент, не отрывая взгляда от глаз Уорда.

— Да он даже не вякнет, если ты его на бионику насадишь, ха!

— Правда? Ты позволишь? — выгнув бровь, спросил Зимний. Грант едва понял слова.

— Д-да, — прохрипел он, выгнувшись дугой, когда металлические пальцы задели уздечку и размазали смазку по головке.

— Не сегодня, но скоро, — пообещал тот.

Ледяные пальцы причиняли ровно столько боли, сколько нужно, чтобы Грант начал умолять.

Рамлоу появился в поле зрения, облизнув тонкие губы, и наклонился к распятому на мате Уорду. Всосал его нижнюю губу, разорвал свежую кровавую корочку. Грант взвыл.

— Уймись, упырь хренов. Парнишка кончит раньше, чем ему всадишь.

— И пусть. Хоть будет в сознании, — хохотнул Брок, сжимая пальцами подбородок Гранта. Зимний сминал живыми пальцами кожу на его бёдрах, оставляя чёрные следы.

— Что насчёт сцены, Рамлоу?

Брок перевёл взгляд на ринг, затем на усмехающегося как сам дьявол Солдата. Его мокрые волосы беспорядочно липли ко лбу, и Брок подавил желание накинуться на него снова, плюнув на Уорда.

— Идёт. Только тащишь его сам. Я за гондонами и смазкой.

Грант почти не помнил, как оказался на ринге, зато помнил, как коснулся мокрой спиной холодной резины.

— Ты такой горячий. Чего же ты молчал? Мог бы прийти раньше.

— Да он даже ёбу не дал, что ты его подцепил. Такую задницу не пропустит только гетеро. А ты ещё закрепил тем смертельным треугольником, от такого встало бы даже у Папы Римского.

— Пошёл нахуй, Рамлоу.

— Не, сегодня сверху я.

Зимний громко фыркает, затем рвётся фольга, что-то открывается со звонким щелчком. А потом Грант вздрагивает, чувствуя холод на заднице.

— Давай, расслабь свою попку. Ты же за этим сюда пришёл.

Уорд распахивает рот в беззвучном крике, когда Зимний заглатывает его член почти до конца. И едва ощущает, как в его дырку вторгается мозолистый, мокрый и холодный палец Рамлоу. Солдат не берёт глубоко, проводя горячим, шершавым языком по головке, и Грант краснеет лишь от одних звуков. Рамлоу ругается сквозь зубы, когда Уорд сжимается, плотно обнимая мышцами уже два пальца, быстро скользящие в покрасневшей дырке. Гранту кажется, что он плачет.

— Завязывай, он кончит сейчас. Блять, Зимний, я серьёзно, я тут простату его глажу, он готов.

Солдат отстраняется, но тут же втягивает в глубокий поцелуй Брока. Тот шипит, вынимая пальцы из задницы Гранта и касаясь члена Зимнего через тонкую ткань. Солдат же осторожно, слишком легко поглаживает тяжёлый член Гранта. Сам он не может пошевелиться.

— Кто первый? — тихо и хрипло повторяет Агент, окидывая Уорда тёмным взглядом. Брок поднимается и одним движением снимает свои штаны.

— А как думаешь? Ты его порвёшь.

Солдат хмыкает, снова целует Брока, а потом сбрасывает и свои брюки, садясь на колени позади головы Гранта. Он замечает матовый блеск металлической руки.

Брок входит в него медленно, постепенно растягивая и заполняя, и Грант уже скулит от ощущения горячего, мокрого члена в своей заднице. Дырка болезненно сжимается, ему в самом деле больно, но возбуждение и покачивающийся перед глазами толстый член Солдата это компенсирует.

Когда Рамлоу делает первый толчок — мягкий, но глубокий, Грант хмурится, а Солдат ведёт бордовой головкой по его истерзанным губам. Грант отвлекается и касается языком гладкой, солоноватой головки, слыша стон Агента.

Постепенно Брок теряет терпение, и теперь втрахивает Уорда в ринг, закинув одну его ногу на своё плечо, проникая глубоко, слыша и ощущая пульсацию дырки. Он звереет от вида того, как Грант отсасывает Солдату, давится его членом, а Солдат ведёт руками по своей груди, задевая тёмные соски, затем опускает металлическую ладонь на горло Гранта, и поднимает чёрные глаза на Брока. На пару с ним резче двигает бёдрами, крутит ими, и Уорд давится стонами-криками, теряется в боли и удовольствии. Его член набух и оставляет тягучие нитки смазки на плоском животе.

Рамлоу кивает Агенту, тот кивает в ответ и выходит изо рта Гранта, его член блестит в тусклом свете единственной лампочки. Он подходит к Броку, кладёт руки на его плечи, и Рамлоу выходит из растраханной дырочки, отпуская ногу Гранта. Та глухо ударяется о ринг. Зимний заставляет его подвинуться и падает на колени рядом, вынуждая Гранта перевернуться. Тот хрипло дышит, неловко ложится на живот, вытягивая руки и разводя колени. Его спина мокрая от пота.

Агент не церемонится — входит резко и глубоко, и Грант хрипит, хватаясь пальцами за резину, поднимает голову, прогибаясь в спине.

— Ты не говорил, что он такой тугой.

— Лучше самому попробовать, — шепчет Агенту Рамлоу, хлопнув по заднице Уорда. Ягодицы поджимаются, и Зимний протяжно стонет.

— Бляяяять, — тянет он, замирая. — Если ты хочешь ещё что-то, то лучше поторопись.

— Ты знаешь, чего я хочу, — говорит он, проведя пальцами по плечу Солдата. Тот хмыкает, убирает металлическую руку с поясницы Гранта и проталкивает первый палец в растянутый анус. Грант дёргается и громко стонет.

— Что вы…

— Тише, детка, тебе понравится. Мы же тебе обещали, помнишь?

— Думаю, он был бы рад, если бы ты ему подрочил.

— Сам знаю. Ты быстрее давай, я не железный.

— Я тебе въебу.

Грант снова плыл в ощущениях — ледяные пальцы в дырке напрягали, но горячий и толстый член приятно и раздражающе давили на простату, а Рамлоу водил мокрыми руками по его члену, то убыстряясь, то замедляясь, не давая сосредоточиться.

— Брок.

— Отлично. Давай, детка, сейчас будет жарко. Два члена в твою тугую дырку, а? Как думаешь, не лопнет она? Мы проверим.

Зимний вынул пальцы из задницы Уорда, переместив их на его плечо. Потянув на себя Гранта, он сел на пятки, обняв Гранта поперек груди. Его волосы попали в рот Гранта, но тот этого не заметил. Уорд нахмурился и открыл рот, когда Брок потянул его ноги, одну согнув в колени. Член Солдата распирал его сильнее, хотя он так растянут, что, казалось, в него влезет и рука.

Брок вошёл со второго раза, и Грант попытался расцарапать металлические пластины на руке Солдата от боли — белой, жгучей, не отпускающей.

— Вот блять. Блять, Уорд. Знал бы раньше… сука, ебать, нихуя себе…

— Двигай бёдрами, Рамлоу. Он долго не продержится.

Они двигались вместе — слажено, равномерно, как метрономы, толкаясь глубоко, задевая простату, Брок надрачивал Гранту, а Зимний старался удержать его в сознании, вдалбливаясь резче, когда Уорд почти терял сознание. Его задница едва сжималась, Брок и Агент стонали от ощущения тугой дырки и трения своих членов внутри неё. Агент сильно вскидывал бёдра, заставляя Уорда хрипеть, сжимал металлическими, тёплыми пальцами его шею, пока Рамлоу крепко удерживал ноги Гранта, чтобы тот не зажимался. Резиновое покрытие скрипело от хватки Солдата и царапающих пальцев Уорда, пытающегося удержаться в реальности.

Зажатый между двух тел — суперсолдата и командира — Гранту казалось, что воздух плавился от их жара. Пот катился по спине и бёдрам, царапины и ссадины жгли, в заднице до боли тесно, и он чувствовал подкатывающий как цунами оргазм.

Он кончил первым, беззвучно крича и сжимая два члена в себе до боли. Брок кончил следом за ним, привалившись к его плечу и шипя сквозь зубы. Зимний же с рыком сделал ещё несколько глубоких толчков в судорожно сжимающуюся дырку, и лишь тогда задрожал, прикусив до крови второе плечо Гранта.

После Грант смог лишь разобрать короткое «Завтра на стрельбища. Оба» и тихий смех Брока.

— Как скажешь, командир. Жду треугольник.


End file.
